Me siento tan sola
by jorimargb
Summary: Tal vez no podía ser la mamá que ese bebé se merecía y tal vez no podía estar con él pero había algo que sí podía hacer. Podía luchar, podía unirse a esa guerra y tratar de ganarla. Podía tratar de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para ese pequeño que nunca volvería a ver pero que le acababa de dar una razón para seguir con su vida.


**Aviso : _Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

 **Canción : Me siento tan sola - Gloria Trevi**

* * *

 **Me siento tan sola.**

* * *

 _Mi cuerpo cambió_ _con una revolución._ _  
_ _Me cansé de esperar_ _lo que llega cada mes,_ _  
_ _fue cuando comprendí_ _que algo crece adentro de mí..._

* * *

Positivo.

Lily se quedó de piedra, temblaba y sentía las venas congeladas, entre las manos tenía el resultado de la prueba que había enviado por correo unos días antes. No tenía sentido, no podía ser, ni siquiera lo había considerado una opción viable, solo lo había hecho para descartar. No podía ser… Pero era, y tenía la prueba justo frente a ella.

Positivo.

Lo leyó una y otra vez, creyendo que tal vez así desaparecería, que la palabra cambiaría, pero no, ahí estaba, riéndose de ella y gritándole a la cara que su vida se acababa de poner de cabeza.

Positivo.

De repente soltó el papel como si este le quemara, se llevó las manos temblorosas a la boca a la vez que el miedo le recorría el cuerpo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Estaba embarazada.

El pensamiento hizo que le fallaran las rodillas y se dejó caer en el frío piso del baño de su dormitorio en donde se había encerrado para leer el resultado de la maldita prueba. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de calmar los espasmos de terror que la recorrían pero fue inútil, nada podía calmarla, estaba jodida y lo sabía.

No tenía sentido, había sido solo un retraso… Un retraso de un mes sí, pero eso podía significar cualquier cosa, igual que las nauseas que sentía todas las mañanas, tal vez tenía una infección o una bacteria… Cualquier cosa, tenía que ser cualquier cosa, pero ahora esa prueba le estaba diciendo la verdad y aunque no quería creerlo no podía cambiarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que eso le estuviera pasando a ella? A ella que solo lo había hecho una vez, una maldita y estúpida vez que lo único que quería hacer era olvidar… Pero no podía, no había podido hacerlo en todo ese mes y ahora jamás podría. Tal vez podría pedirle consejos a él que parecía haberlo hecho con tanta facilidad.

Su labio inferior tembló y lo mordió con fuerza tratando de controlar su llanto pero fue imposible, justo cuando pensaba que ya no tenía nada más que llorar por la situación pasaba aquello. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que querían invadirla pero se le hizo imposible, esa noche había marcado su vida en mil formas diferentes, lo había sabido desde que había ocurrido pero ahora parecía más obvio que nunca.

Estaba embarazada… Estaba embarazada de James.

De ese James con quien había tenido su primera vez, esa primera vez tan maravillosa y perfecta que ahora parecía solo un sueño. Ese James que la había hecho sentir en el cielo, como si fuera la chica más hermosa y especial del planeta, como una reina, que la había hecho sentir _querida_ … Ese James que la había usado, que la había rechazado, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Que le había hecho tanto daño con sus miradas de desprecio e indiferencia que no detenía ni explicaba sin importar cuantas suplicantes ella le dedicara.

No entendía como era posible que después de todos esos años buscándola y esos meses mostrándose tan atento y cariñoso ahora simplemente decidiera ignorarla.

Su corazón volvió a romperse y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo violentamente por sus mejillas, no entendía por que la había tratado así, como si no importara, como si fuera otra chica más… Posiblemente porque eso era y ella había sido una idiota al creer que había sido diferente.

Pero sí era diferente, ahora lo era. Porque ella estaba embarazada. Estaba embarazada de él y de eso no podía librarse, no podía hacer como si no existiera.

No podía hacerle eso.

* * *

 _Sus ojos, su adiós_ _me dieron la verdad._ _ **  
**_ _Pude saber que él no sería para mí_ _y yo sí para él,_ _  
_ _aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver…_

* * *

Ya casi anochecía, hacía frío y algo le decía que iba a llover, tal vez no era correcto estar ahí, frente a los vestidores del campo de quidditch, con ese clima podía coger un resfriado y se imaginaba que no era recomendable en su estado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva, cada vez que pensaba en eso, en su _estado,_ le daban ganas de echarse a llorar o a gritar de frustración e impotencia lo cual en ese momento no se podía permitir; tenía que mantenerse fuerte y en calma o de lo contrario no podría hacer lo que tenía pensado… Y no podía seguir dejándolo pasar.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que le había llegado la prueba, no se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería hacerlo hasta saber que iba a hacer y no lo sabría hasta haber hablado con James.

En esas dos semanas no había reunido el valor para hablar con él, lo había pospuesto y pospuesto pero ya no podía seguirlo haciendo, tenía que enfrentarlo, decirle la verdad y… Y resignarse a lo que pasara luego.

No saber como iba a resultar todo la aterraba pero tenía que tener fe, quería confiar en que James haría lo correcto, tal vez la había tratado mal esas últimas semanas pero ahora debía ser diferente, no podía dejarla sola, él no era así… ¿Cierto?

De repente el sonido de risas y voces la sacó de sus pensamientos y provocó que su corazón empezara a latir, había acabado la práctica y era momento de hablar con él. Tuvo que reunir muchísima fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo presa del pánico.

Su ansiedad empezó a aumentar desproporcionadamente cuando los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor empezaron a pasar frente a ella, algunos notaron su presencia y la saludaron pero con lo nerviosa que estaba apenas y fue capaz de dedicarles un intento de sonrisa. Contó seis jugadores y, por supuesto, el que faltaba era él. Quiso pensar que tal vez no había ido ese día a practicar pero lo había visto al llegar, además conociéndolo era más factible que se perdiera la graduación.

Espero unos minutos a que apareciera pero no lo veía por ningún lado, bufó sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a hacer estragos con su mente y decidió ir a buscarlo ella misma antes de que se volviera a acobardar.

Salió de los vestidores y no le costó nada reconocerlo volando cerca de los aros, parecía estar intentando un pase o algo por estilo, Lily no sabía nada de quidditch así que habría sido imposible que lo adivinara.

Se le quedó viendo como una tonta, sintiendo como sus emociones se revolucionaban dentro de ella, estaba tan enojada con él, tan dolida… Pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía con ese uniforme y lo adorable que era que se quedara hasta después del entrenamiento, podía ser un idiota pero Lily había notado que cuando algo le importaba podía ser realmente centrado.

Se gruñó a si misma y apartó esos pensamientos, no iban a ayudarla en lo que tenía que decirle, lo cual mejor hacía de una vez.

-James… -Lo llamó pero se le quebró la voz, carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo.- ¡James!

No tuvo que gritar su nombre más de dos veces para que la escuchara. Volteó confundido para ver quien era y Lily notó, muy a su pesar, como una máscara de frialdad se adueñaba de su rostro cuando vio que era ella.

James puso los ojos en blanco antes de, de manera brusca y no muy atlética, volver a arrojar la bola a los arcos, fallando, para empezar a descender en su escoba hacia el piso. Con el corazón latiéndole a millón y las dudas inundándola, Lily se apresuró hacia él.

-James. –Le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.- Em… Hola, yo…

-No tengo tiempo, Evans. –Le cortó bajando de su escoba, sin mirarla.- Hablamos después.

Lily se mordió la lengua y contó hasta diez para calmarse y no largarse corriendo.

-¿Después cuando? –Preguntó con menos firmeza de la que le hubiera gustado.- He intentado hablar contigo desde hace semanas y…

El chico soltó una risita amarga y algo burlona antes de colocarse la escoba sobre el hombro y empezar a caminar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. –Le dijo con amargura.- Ya te lo dije.

Sí, se lo había dicho, dos días después de… _Su momento_ en el armario de escobas, cuando después de buscarlo hasta el cansancio por fin lo había encontrando en clase de Encantamientos y para nada porque, al igual que esa vez, la había rechazado.

-¿Por qué estás tratándome así? –No pudo evitar preguntar ella.- No entiendo, James, que te…

-No entiendo por que estás haciendo tanto escándalo. –Bufó él fastidiado.- Fue solo sexo, supéralo.

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en el corazón de Lily y tuvo que tomar aire para mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Le dedicó una mirada asesina y él volvió a ponerle los ojos en blanco antes de empezar a caminar lejos de ella, por poco lo dejó ir pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Pues yo sí tengo que hablar contigo. –Insistió Lily caminando detrás de él.- Y no me iré hasta que…

-Olvídalo, Evans. –Le cortó sin voltear a verla.- Te veo esta noche para hacer las rondas.

Lily bufó ante esa mentira, desde esa vez no habían vuelto a patrullar juntos porque él la evitaba hasta el cansancio.

-¡No puedo esperar hasta esta noche, necesito hablar contigo ahora!

-Le daré a McGonagall mi informe mañana, ya déjame en paz.

-¡No, no te voy a dejar en paz! –Le gritó Lily, tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a detenerse y voltear a verla.- ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó James enfadado y soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad.- ¿Qué diablos tendrías tú que decirme a mí?

Lily lo miró a los ojos y se sintió increíblemente lastimada cuando pudo descubrir el desdén, el enojo y el… Dolor, en estos. La pelirroja no entendía que podía haber hecho para que se sintiera así pero no era el momento para aclarar eso, tenía que decírselo.

Tomó aire y reunió toda su valentía Gryffindor.

-James, estoy embarazada.

En ese momento, la expresión del chico se quedó en blanco y todo el color huyó de su rostro. Se mantuvo en un silencio horrible y tenso por lo que pareció una eternidad, haciendo que Lily empezara a desesperarse.

-¿James? –Lo llamó con cautela.

James salió de su transe y parpadeó varias veces, aun en shock.

-Espera… ¿Ah? –Estaba sin aliento.- ¿Qué tú…? ¡¿Qué?!

-Que estoy embarazada. –Le respondió lentamente para que lo entendiera.

Finalmente pareció comprender lo que ella decía ya que abrió muchísimo los ojos y su expresión se crispó de miedo. Tomó aire como intentando mantener la compostura.

-Pero no… -Se aclaró la garganta.- No es mío, ¿cierto?

Lily sintió eso como si le hubieran sacado el aire de una patada. Lo vio incrédula pero no respondió, ahora la que estaba en shock era ella.

-¡Evans! ¡Respóndeme! –Le exigió él, entre dientes.- Dime que no es mío.

-P-pero… ¡Pero claro que es tuyo! –Exclamó ella, ofendida y herida.- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

-No… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo…?!

-Creo que el _como_ está bastante claro.

-No, no puede ser, Evans… -Dijo atónito y notablemente aterrado.- ¿Tú…? ¿Estás segura? ¿Totalmente segura?

-Bueno, sí, estoy segura yo… Tengo un retraso y nauseas, además me hice una prueba y salió positivo…

James maldijo por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa, se lo sujetó con fuerza y posó la mirada en otro lado. Lucía desencajado, confundido y preocupado, era el reflejo de cómo ella se había estado sintiendo esos últimos días y por un momento breve eso la consoló.

Aunque el consuelo no le duró mucho.

-S-se que da miedo, James. –Le dijo con la voz temblorosa.- P-pero podemos hacer esto, ¿si? Podemos encontrar una solución…

-¿Qué? ¿Podemos? –Preguntó desconcertado.- No se de que estás hablando.

-Pues… Eso, que podemos hacerlo. –Respondió confundida.- Nosotros…

-Evans… _Nosotros_ no vamos a hacer nada.

El corazón de Lily cayó a su estómago cuando entendió por donde venían los pensamientos del chico; tragó saliva nerviosa.

-James…

-No puedes hacerme esto, Evans. –Le cortó él, la negación plasmada en su rostro.- No ahora, no después de todo lo que… No, simplemente no.

-¿ _Hacerte_? –Preguntó ella boquiabierta.- Yo no te estoy haciendo nada… ¿Y después de que? ¿De que hablas?

-No puedes, Evans, no. Estamos a punto de graduarnos, hay una maldita guerra allá afuera y tú sales con esto.

-¡No es como si lo hubiera planeado! –Exclamó Lily empezando a desesperarse.- ¿Tú crees que yo quiero esto? ¡Estoy igual de aterrada que tú pero…!

-¡Entonces arréglalo!

Lily cerró la boca de golpe, parpadeó incrédula, no deseando creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿A que te refieres con _arréglalo_?

-Pues eso, que lo arregles. –Bufó nervioso y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No lo tengas.

La chica jadeó y de manera automática y casi protectora se llevó una mano al estómago. Cerró los ojos, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que le provocó ese comentario.

Ella no… Nunca se había planteado eso, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, no…

-Yo… Yo no puedo hacer eso. –Susurró, negando la cabeza.- No puedo hacerlo, James.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero por supuesto que puedes! –Le gritó James, haciéndola abrir los ojos.- ¡Claro que puedes! Pide un permiso y ve a una de esas clínicas muggle, no debe ser muy difícil.

Lily no pudo seguir conteniéndose y sus ojos irremediablemente se humedecieron. Sorbió por la nariz tratando de calmarse pero era inútil, las palabras de James le dolían demasiado. No había esperado que estuviera encantado con la idea, por supuesto que no, pero que le pidiera… Y además que lo hiciera de esa manera tan fría. No, eso era mucho para ella.

-No voy a hacerlo, James. –Murmuró con la voz quebrada pero determinada.- No lo haré.

En ese momento el rostro de James, que había lucido aterrado y atónito, se puso serio para luego dar paso a un enfado que hizo a Lily encogerse en su lugar.

-Entonces no entiendo que quieres de mí, Evans. –Le espetó con frialdad.- ¿Dinero? ¿Es eso?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero tu dinero! Yo…

 _Te quiero a ti._

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me case contigo? –Bufó de manera burlona.

-No, no quiero eso pero…

-Pero claro que no. –La interrumpió con ironía y amargura.- ¿Cómo podrías querer algo así? No es como si yo estuviera a tu altura.

Lily sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, intentaba analizar y comprender lo que James decía y por que lo decía pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo.

-Entonces, Evans, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 _Quiero que estés conmigo, que me ayudes, que me apoyes, que me digas que todo va a estar bien y que no me dejaras sola en esto._ Todas esas respuestas estaban en la punta de su lengua pero se la mordió para no dejarlas salir, no pensaba dejarse tan en evidencia delante de él, no si de respuesta solo iba a recibir ironías y comentarios crueles.

Quería gritarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba pero ya estaba demasiado lastimada como para arriesgarse a que la volviera a rechazar.

-No me hagas esto, James. –Le suplicó ya perdiendo las esperanzas.- Por favor, no me hagas esto.

Lo miró a los ojos y por un instante pudo ver como caía la máscara. Por un brevísimo momento vio dolor, arrepentimiento y creyó ver ese brillo distinto, ese sentimiento que recordaba haber visto en su mirada en aquel armario de escobas y que le había robado el corazón.

Pero se convenció de que lo había imaginado porque de repente había desaparecido. James suspiró con fuerza y le desvío la mirada, una expresión de resentimiento y enfado, completamente incomprensible para ella, adueñándose de su rostro.

-No me necesitas, Evans. –Le dijo James sin inflexión en su voz.- Me dejaste claro muchísimas veces que no necesitas a un arrogante idiota como yo a tu lado y no entiendo por que eso cambiaría ahora.

Lily soltó una risita amarga, le parecía demasiado bajo usar esos insultos que tenía meses sin decirle como una forma de evadir la situación.

-Arréglalo. –Le repitió James con tono de finalidad.- No se como pero arréglalo.

Ella no le respondió, se quedó ahí parada, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas de manera descontrolada mientras que él se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

De repente Lily se quedó sola a mitad del campo de quidditch, sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba y un dolor insoportable le taladraba el pecho.

En ese momento entendió que no iba a contar con James para nada, a partir de ese momento él estaba fuera de la ecuación, fuera de su vida… De _sus_ _vidas._

Se apretó el estómago creyendo que tal vez ahí podría encontrar consuelo, consuelo para esa traición, para ese corazón roto y destruido que le había dejado esa persona que, ingenuamente, había creído incapaz de hacerle año.

* * *

 _Y me hicieron saber mil veces que les fallé._ _  
_ _Me cansé de escuchar_ _del honor que perdí,_

 _Lo que perdí fue un amor_ _, ¿_ _mas, que más da si me siento mal?_

* * *

Se escondió las manos debajo de sus brazos en un fallido intento por calentarlas y por hacer que dejaran de temblar. Suspiró con fuerza tratando de mantenerse entera y posó la mirada en el reloj de la cocina; se encogió más contra la encimera de la que estaba recostada al darse cuenta de que su madre y su hermana ya debían estar por llegar a casa.

Cuando recibió la carta de su madre informándole que no podía ir a buscarla a la estación porque acompañaría a Petunia a unas diligencias de su boda Lily no supo si enfadarse o sentirse aliviada. Al final se decidió por la última, mientras más tiempo procrastinara el momento de contarle la verdad pues mucho mejor para ella.

De más estaba decir que era la primera vez en siete años que Lily no estaba entusiasmada por volver a casa por navidad.

Esos dos meses habían sido una tortura, solo ella con su gran secreto carcomiéndole la vida, además que las nauseas que seguía teniendo no estaban ayudando en nada a mejorar la situación. Se había planteado muchas veces el contarle a su madre todo a través de una carta, solo porque la idea de hacerlo en persona la aterraba demasiado pero al final había decidido que si había sido lo suficientemente adulta como para meterse en ese embrollo pues podía serlo para hablar con su madre cara a cara.

El sonido de un auto aparcando en la entrada la hizo sobresaltar y las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, preocupada, su madre iba a tener un ataque y mejor ni pensaba en lo que le diría su hermana. Nada bueno probablemente.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, había llegado el momento.

-¡Lily, querida! –Exclamó su madre, entrando a la cocina.- ¡Mi niña, que alegría que hayas llegado!

Lily trató de sonreír sin que se le notaran mucho los nervios, por suerte su madre estaba muy ocupada dejando acomodando las compras que había hecho como para prestarle demasiada atención.

-Hola, mamá. –La saludó con un hilo de voz.- Compraron muchas cosas.

-¡Oh, Lily, no te imaginas las bellezas que vimos hoy! –Siguió diciendo Daisy revisando sus bolsas.- ¡Unos manteles para la recepción preciosos! ¡Y mira las vajillas que tu hermana escogió!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño cuando su madre le mostró los platos que su hermana había comprado, eran color crema con adornos en un tono melocotón horriblemente cursi.

-Que lindo. –Mintió, tratando de ocultar su mirada de asco.- ¿Dónde está Tuney?

-Subió a guardar otras cosas que compró. ¡Bien, ya terminé por aquí! Ahora déjame saludar a mi niña como es debido…

-Mamá, no es necesario que…

Pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya su madre la había tomado por los hombros con fuerza para estamparle dos escandalosos besos en ambas mejillas. La verdad era que Lily había dejado de ser fan de esos saludos como a los doce años pero no le desagradaban tanto como para provocarle esa necesidad de vomitar que sintió en ese momento.

-¿Qué es…? –Preguntó, apenas conteniendo una arcada.- ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Deben ser las fresias, Tuney las quiere para la ceremonia y estuvimos viéndolas en una tienda hoy, ¿a que son divinas?

Por supuesto ya su madre había desviado su atención porque de lo contrario había notado como Lily se llevaba una mano a la boca para impedirse vomitar debido a lo asqueroso que en ese momento le resultaban el olor a fresias.

Odiaba eso, odiaba que su sentido del olfato estuviera tan susceptible y que todo la hiciera vomitar.

-Divinas. –Murmuró cuando logró controlar sus nauseas. Suspiró.- Mamá, yo… Necesito hablarte de algo…

-Claro, cariño. ¿De que?

-Pues, verás… -Calló por un momento, no sabía cual era la mejor forma de decir aquello.- Estos últimos meses no me he sentido bien…

-Ay, Lily lo siento mucho. –Le respondió, con la cabeza metida en una las bolsas que había traído.- ¿Y fuiste a la enfermería?

-Bueno, no realmente, yo… -Tragó saliva.- Me hice un examen porque…

-¿Puedes creer que estas servilletas nos salieron a mitad de precio? ¡Una ganga!

Lily cerró la boca y le dedicó una mirada incrédula al notar que su madre parecía estar ignorándola por completo.

-Increíble. –Respondió con amargura.- En fin, me hice el examen y…

-¡Y si vieras los vestidos que tu Tuney quiere para las damas de honor! ¡Lucirás adorable en melocotón, Lily, estoy segura!

Si Lily había aguantado sus lágrimas de manera extraordinaria durante todo el día en ese momento se sentía a punto de fallar. No era una novedad para ella que su madre siempre había tenido una relación más cercana con Petunia que con ella y que desde que su padre había fallecido ella prácticamente no tenía aliados en esa casa. Estaba bien, lo entendía y lo había aceptado. Pero aun así le dolía que ni en ese momento tan crucial de su vida su madre pudiera fingir que no tenía favoritismo.

-Mamá. Intentó hablar contigo. –Le dijo tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Sí, querida, te estoy escuchando. Por favor continúa.

-Bien… Los resultados llegaron hace unos meses y…

-¡Por favor, mira que hermosas las invitaciones que…!

-¡No me interesa, mamá! –Explotó Lily.- ¡No me interesan las invitaciones de Petunia, ni sus flores ni nada de eso!

Su madre la miró boquiabierta y notablemente confundida, Lily entendía su reacción, ella normalmente era muy calmada y respetuosa a pesar de que casi siempre la estaban sacando de sus casillas en ese lugar.

-Lily…

-¡¿Crees que podrías ponerme antes de Petunia por un día?! –Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Solo un día, mamá, intentó decirte algo importante!

-Bueno pero dilo de una vez. –La instó su madre, viéndola atónita.- No entiendo porque haces tanto alboroto.

Lily tomó aire para no volver a explotar otra vez y dejándose de rodeos simplemente lo soltó.

-Estoy embarazada.

El silencio que se hizo en ese momento fue uno de los más desesperantes y tensos que Lily llegó a experimentar en su vida. Esa escena fue una que se quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

Ella en una esquina de la cocina y su madre justo en el otro extremo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas muy abiertos por la sorpresa y una mano cubriéndose la boca. Lily no soportó la imagen y desvío la mirada.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Lily? –Preguntó después de lo que pareció una eternidad.- Por favor dime que no habla en serio.

Que más habría querido ella en ese momento. Asintió a la vez que sentía que dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su madre soltó un jadeo de horror.

-¿Pero como…? ¿Cómo es posible, Lily? ¡¿Cómo has permitido que algo así te pasara?!

Se había estado haciendo esa misma pregunta durante los últimos dos meses y aun no encontraba una respuesta.

-Lo siento. –Alcanzó a decir con la voz quebrada.- Lo siento muchísimo, mamá, yo…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? –Le preguntó su madre alzando la voz.- ¡Pues debiste haberlo pensado antes, Lily! Dios, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Esa pregunta le cayó como una bofetada y se volteó para ver a su madre nuevamente. Se sorprendió al notar que seguía llorando pero su expresión dejaba ver que estaba increíblemente enfadada.

-¿E-egoísta? –Preguntó Lily con incredulidad.- ¿A que te refieres con…?

-¡A que eres una egoísta, a eso me refiero! –Le gritó su madre.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡Y justo ahora, con la situación en la que estamos! ¡Tu padre acaba de morir y apenas tenemos dinero para mantenernos las tres! ¿Se te ha olvidado eso?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no se me ha olvidado! –Respondió Lily llorando.- ¡No me hables como si lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente, yo…!

-¡Y la boda de tu hermana es dentro de unos meses! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo va a sentarle esto?!

Lily no tenía idea de cómo todo con su madre terminaba siendo acerca de Petunia pero en ese momento le dolió más que nunca.

-¿Y como crees que me sienta a mí? –Le preguntó entre sollozos.- ¡Yo soy la adolescente embarazada creo que me afecta más que a ella!

-Esto no tiene sentido, Lily, no lo entiendo. –La ignoró su madre, llorando también.- ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías novio!

-Es que no… No lo tengo.

Otra cosas que jamás olvidaría sería la oleada de decepción que atravesó el rostro de su madre al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero claro que no. –Dijo con una risa amarga.- ¿Si quiera sabes el nombre de quien te hizo esto?

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó ofendida.- ¡Claro que sí! Su nombre es James, James Potter, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Y este James pretende ayudarte? ¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Qué van a hacer?

Los recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido con James llegaron a su mente haciendo que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente. Aun era una herida abierta para ella y pensarlo todavía podía hacerle mucho daño.

-Él no… No. –Se limitó a decir con un encogimiento de hombros.- No va a ayudarme, él… No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

Su madre suspiró con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y cuando volvió a hablar Lily estuvo segura de que nunca la había escuchado ser tan seca.

-Bueno. –Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la mesa de la cocina.- Entonces no se que vas a hacer.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó ella sin responder.- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-A que no tengo idea de que vas a hacer, Lily. –Respondió su madre sentándose en una silla.- Pero tú te metiste en este lío tú resuélvelo. No cuentes conmigo.

Su corazón cayó a su estómago al escuchar eso y miró a su madre sin podérselo creer, sin quererlo creer. Sabía que las cosas irían mal pero no había esperado eso.

-P-pero, Mamá… -Intentó decirle con la voz quebrada.- Yo… Yo no se…

-Pues debiste haberlo pensado antes. –Le cortó su madre.- Si supiste quedar embarazada podrás arreglarte a partir de ahora.

Lily se quedó de pie en esa esquina de la cocina sin decir nada, solo veía a su madre llorar en silencio. Había entrado como en una especie de transe, de shock, esperó y esperó a que cambiara de opinión, a que le dijera que sí estaría ahí para ella, que saldrían de eso juntas… A que se comportara como una madre.

Pero nada pasó.

Entonces Lily salió corriendo de la cocina, incapaz de permanecer ahí parada durante más tiempo, no podía seguirlo soportando.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, deseando encerrarse en su habitación más que ninguna otra cosa. Pero claro, su vida en ese momento no parecía estar regida por lo que ella querida.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto ahora?

Se detuvo en seco, con la mano en el pomo de su habitación, y se volteó lentamente para ver a su hermana.

Petunia la veía desde su puerta con los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo, el ceño y los labios fruncidos, notablemente enfadada. Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina, en ese momento lo menos que quería era tratar con ella.

-Yo no te dije que escucharas. –Le cortó con hostilidad.- ¿Y como pude hacer _que_ exactamente?

-Esto. Embarazarte. Justo ahora. –Le dijo Petunia con rabia, repitiendo las exactas palabras de su madre.- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Lily? ¿Por qué insistes en ser el centro de atención?

Lily jadeó exasperada y subió los brazos en señal de frustración. ¡¿En serio todo el mundo pensaba que se había quedado embarazada apropósito?!

-No tienes idea de lo que dices, Petunia.

-Oh, sí lo tengo. –Le respondió su hermana con el resentimiento pintado en el rostro.- Siempre haces lo mismo, opacarme. Todo tiene que girar alrededor de ti todo el tiempo, primero tus rarezas y ahora esto. Siempre intentando que la atención sea para ti.

-Estás loca. –Soltó Lily enfadada.- Estás totalmente loca y no pienso lidiar contigo ahora. No necesito esto…

-¡No, yo soy la que no necesita esto! –Exclamó Petunia, enfadada.- ¡Me voy a casar en julio, Lily! ¡Para ese entonces vas a estar como una vaca! ¿Qué crees que pensarán mis invitados? ¡Mi hermana adolescente embarazada y sin casarse!

-¡No me importa lo que pienses tus estúpidos invitados, Petunia! ¡Te juro que es la menor de mis preocupaciones! Merlín, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan vacía?

Lily no supo que le cayó peor a su hermana, que insultara a sus invitados y a ella, o que se atreviera a usar sus dichos de _fenómeno_ en su presencia. Supuso que fue una mezcla de todo y además de los años de resentimiento acumulado la que la impulsaron a decir lo siguiente.

-Pues me alegra que no te importe. –Le dijo con prepotencia.- Porque desde este momento considérate vetada de mi boda.

-Bien. –Respondió Lily, ocultando el infinito dolor que eso le había causado.- Igual creo que tanto melocotón y fresias me harían vomitar.

Ni siquiera permitió que le respondiera, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió ahí antes de cerrar de golpe.

Se sentó en su cama y siguió llorando, ahora con ganas, como lo había estado haciendo casi todas las noches durante esas últimas semanas.

Jamás en su vida Lily se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento, lo cual era ridículo porque tenía un bebé dentro de ella.

El pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío y se llevó una mano al estómago. Se sentía tan desolada, tan perdida. La única familia que tenía en el mundo le había dado la espalda… James le había dado la espalda.

¿Qué hacer a partir de entonces? ¿Cómo traer una vida al mundo así como ella estaba? Sola, sin familia, sin dinero, ¿Qué tipo de madre podía ser? Si iba a parecerse al único ejemplo que tenía y que acababa de fallarle pues no quería ser madre de nadie… No podía serlo, ella era solo una niña que nada tenía que ofrecerle a ese futuro bebé.

En ese momento la realización la golpeó en el rostro con mucha fuerza. No, definitivamente no podía hacer eso, no iba a lograrlo e intentarlo solo le traería dolor a todos los involucrados. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Y ya sabía que era.

* * *

 _Y quisiera llorar y quisiera gritar_ _que me siento tan sola_ _,_ _  
_ _que casi juro que mi ángel me abandonó,_ _  
_ _que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor._

 _Y mi mayor consuelo_ _me da tanto miedo,_ _  
_ _se mueve y crece adentro de mi cuerpo..._

* * *

Lily frunció el ceño ligeramente y se removió incómoda en su asiento, la faja que desde hacía dos meses había estado usando religiosamente para intentar ocultar su ya abultado vientre empezaba a molestarle. No era del todo desagradable, la verdad era bastante llevadera pero a esa hora de la noche, después de traerla puesta todo el día, su cuerpo empezaba a rechazarla… Él empezaba a rechazarla.

Lo sentía intentando moverse y la mortificaba saber que no tenía espacio debido a la faja y los hechizos de encogimiento que le hacía a su vientre pero aun era muy temprano para subir a dormir, debía aguantar un rato más, al menos hasta que la sala común empezara a vaciarse.

Él no pareció muy de acuerdo con la idea ya que se movió bruscamente encajándose en una de sus costillas y lastimándola, haciéndola sobresaltar y soltar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Rápidamente trató de componer su expresión y se volvió hacia Marlene quien la veía extrañada desde el otro lado de la mesa donde estaban haciendo tarea. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, esa sonrisa importada que ya le salía a la perfección.

-Todo perfecto. –Le mintió Lily, tratando de ignorar el dolor de costillas.- Solo me duele un poco la barriga.

Marlene frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Lily maldijo para sus adentros y condenó el hecho de que su mejor amiga la conociera tan bien; no debía haber mencionado dolor alguno pero si él insistía en seguir moviéndose así le sería imposible ocultar sus quejidos.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería. –Les sugirió Mar.- Llevas mucho tiempo con esos dolores.

Sí, seis meses para ser exactas.

-Naa, no es necesario. –La tranquilizó Lily con un encogimiento de hombros.- Madame Pomfrey ya me revisó y me aseguró que todo estaba bien.

-¿Segura, Lily? –Insistió su amiga.- ¿No tienes más nada?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, aparentando diversión cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. Siempre procuraba actuar lo más normal posible y con casi todos funcionaba pero Mar era un desafío.

-¿Qué más podría tener, Mar? –Preguntó con una risita.- Estoy bien, no seas paranoica.

Mar subió una ceja y le dedicó una mirada desconfiada. Lily no cambió su expresión relajada pero por dentro no podía dejar de orar para que lo dejara así, para que detuviera esa sesión de preguntas y cuestionamientos que eventualmente surgían.

Al final, para su alivio, Marlene bufó resignada.

-Como digas. –Gruñó, volviendo a su pergamino.

Lily suspiró y la imitó, sintiendo ese ya familiar sentimiento de culpa, por ocultarle aquello a su mejor amiga, inundándole el alma.

Marlene no era estúpida, ella sabía que algo andaba mal, que Lily le ocultaba algo, ambas lo sabían, sin embargo nunca había sido de sacarle la verdad a la pelirroja a la fuerza, ninguna de las dos era así, preguntaban si veían que había algo mal pero nunca presionaban demasiado, siempre dejaban que la otra se desahogara cuando llegara el momento. Lily ya había decidido que, en esa situación, nunca iba a llegar ese momento.

Se lo había planteado demasiadas veces, lo había pensado, analizado y vuelto a pensar, había visto la situación desde mil ángulos diferentes… Pero al final había decidido no contarle nada a Mar.

No porque no quisiera hacerlo, porque quería, se estaba muriendo por hacerlo, por abrazar a su mejor amiga y echarse a llorar en su hombro, confesarle todos sus miedos y sus inquietudes, escucharla aconsejarla y consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía contarle, no podía porque sabía perfectamente lo que Mar iba a decirle.

Iba a decirle que no podía seguir ocultándolo, que era demasiado arriesgado llevar a cabo un embarazo sin visitar al médico ni una sola vez. Lily sabía que no podía convencerla de que tenía todo cubierto, cosa que era verdad, había leído demasiado y ya sabía perfectamente que cosas podía y no hacer, que podía comer y que debía evitar, sabía que era normal y cuando alarmarse, había transcurrido seis meses sin visitar a un sanador por su estado y todo iba perfecto. Pero por supuesto que Mar no iba a creerle.

También le diría que debía contárselo a McGonagall y, aunque lo había considerado, ya había desechado esa idea por completo. No podía hacer eso, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar su profesora y no podía arriesgarse a que la expulsaran o la enviaran a casa, no ahora que solo le faltaba un trimestre para graduarse, no pensaba correr ese riesgo.

Y por último y mucho más importante… Iba a decirle que tenía que contarle a James, cosa que Lily no pretendía hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Después de esa conversación en el campo de quidditch no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra más que para asuntos elementales, no se había vuelto a mencionar el tema, Lily suponía que él pensaba que se había _encargado_ como le había dicho y por ella lo seguiría pensando, ya había decidido que no le diría nada al respecto, así lo quería él y ella lo complacería.

No lo necesitaban.

No contarle a Mar era la decisión correcta, no importaba cuanto odiara que fuera así, no importaba lo mucho que le doliera mentirle a su mejor amiga… No importaba lo sola que se sintiera. No podía contarle.

-¿Leíste esto?

La voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos y Lily la observó confundida hasta que vio que le tendía una copia de El Profeta de ese día.

El titular le provocó un vuelco al estómago.

 _Continúan los ataques: Seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado queman villa muggle al norte de Gales._

-Que horrible. –Alcanzó a decir, con un hilo de voz.

-Horrible es poco. –Gruñó Marlene, indignada.- Se está poniendo peor, Lily, cada vez pierden más el control.

El corazón de la pelirroja se saltó un latido y la sangre de su rostro la abandonó. De manera disimulada se cubrió el estómago con un brazo y lo apretó.

Eran esos momentos, cuando leía esos titulares o escuchaba una noticia sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior, en los que se sentía más irresponsable que nunca. Se sentía así cuando pensaba en su corta edad, en su falta de dinero o de madurez… Pero sobretodo cuando pensaba en la guerra. No se perdonaba el haber sido tan descuidada como para traer a una criatura indefensa a ese mundo tan dañado y hostil. Esa era su mayor irresponsabilidad.

-Alguien tiene que detenerlos. –Susurró viendo la marca tenebrosa que adornaba macabramente la primera página del periódico.- Antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Sí, alguien debe hacerlo… -Mar suspiró y se inclinó hacia ella.- Podemos hacerlo, Lily, podemos ayudar a detenerlos.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa y de advertencia.

-No empieces. –Le pidió, cansada.- Te dije que lo pensaría.

-¿Cuánto más necesitas pensarlo? –Mar bufó.- Dumbledore habló con nosotras hace más de dos meses, debes darle una respuesta pronto.

Lily suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente. No era que la propuesta del director de unirse al grupo que estaba formando para combatir al Innombrable no le resultara tentadora, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera aceptado de inmediato, lista para pelear por lo que creía y unirse a la causa más justa que pudiera imaginar.

Pero Dumbledore los quería listos para la batalla apenas salieran del colegio y cuando eso pasara Lily seguiría embarazada. No había que ser un genio para saber que su respuesta, por ahora, debía ser negativa.

-Me dijo que me tomara el tiempo necesario. –Le recordó Lily, esperando que lo dejara así.- Además no es como si fuera a aportar mucho…

-No seas ridícula. –Le cortó Mar.- Eres la mejor de nuestro año en hechizos de defensa. Eres la única que logra vencer al idiota de Sirius en las clases de combate, aunque me duela admitirlo.

-¿No será que por eso quieres unirte a ese grupo? –Le preguntó la pelirroja divertida.- Más oportunidades para acostarte con Sirius.

-No necesito más oportunidades de las que ya tengo, Lily, pero gracias por tu interés. –Respondió Mar con una sonrisa pícara.

Lily soltó una risita tratando de que no se notara sus desesperados intentos por apartar a Sirius de su mente. No tenía nada en su contra, no más que de costumbre, pero era imposible pensar en él sin pensar en James y mientras menos tuviera que hacer eso pues mejor.

Esa era otra razón para no estar segura de querer unirse al grupo de Dumbledore. Una de las cosas que más anhelaba Lily sobre la graduación era no tener que tener nada que ver con él nunca más, cosa que no ocurriría si decidía entrar a ese grupo ya que, desde luego, el director también lo había considerado y no lo había pensado dos veces para unirse.

Entonces, como si lo hubiera convocado con la mente, escuchó su risa acompañada por la escandalosa de Sirius bajando de los dormitorios.

-¡Damas y caballeros! –Lo escuchó gritar y vio de reojo que se había subido a una mesa.- ¡Necesito su atención por favor…!

Lily se quedó inmóvil, deseando silenciosamente que no pasara lo que solía pasar cuando lo escuchaba hablar… Pero pasó.

Lo sintió moverse dentro de ella, violenta y casi desesperadamente como no se había movido en horas, buscando su voz de una manera tan ferviente que a Lily le producía escalofríos.

Se llevó a la mano al estómago tratando de calmarlo pero James seguía soltando estupideces y eso parecía alterarlo más. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y decidió que no podía soportarlo más.

-Tengo que subir. –Soltó, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.- Terminaré esto después.

-¿Que te pasa? –Le preguntó Mar, extrañada y un poco preocupada.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Necesito ir al baño. –Se limitó a decir.- Te veo arriba.

Su amiga abrió la boca para volver a preguntarle que le pasaba pero ella se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para salir corriendo de la sala común.

Entró a su habitación y agradeció inmensamente que ninguna de sus otras compañeras estuviera ahí, necesitaba estar sola. Arrojó sus cosas y corrió hacia el baño, cerró la puerta, puso un hechizo silenciador y la selló. Había repetido esos pasos tantas veces en los últimos meses que ya le salían automáticamente.

Se recostó de la puerta y tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire tratando de mantener a raya la oleada de sentimientos que la invadían cada vez que eso pasaba.

No entendía como era posible pero cada vez que James hablaba cerca de ella, él empezaba a moverse. No importaba si eran gritos sin sentido en la sala común o intervenciones en clase, el bebé siempre parecía reconocer su voz y se lo dejaba muy claro con sus movimientos desesperados y patadas.

A Lily eso la había asombrado desde el primer día, nunca parecía moverse tanto como cuando escuchaba a James hablar y eso la hacía a ella querer echarse a llorar. Le parecía la cosa más inocente del mundo, un bebé que reconocía la voz de su padre y que hacía lo que fuera para hacérselo saber… Pero en este caso, era triste, porque el padre no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Y esos eran los momentos en los que Lily más lo detestaba, porque ese bebé parecía quererlo sin siquiera conocerlo y él no se lo merecía.

Suspiró, ya un poco más calmada y decidió que no tenía sentido seguir aguantando por más tiempo esa maldita faja, así que la quitó y de inmediato sintió como su torso se lo agradecía.

Tomó su varita y se encargó de deshacer los hechizos de encogimiento que cuidadosamente conjuraba todas las mañanas. Era una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido a hacer luego de establecer su plan de ocultar su embarazo; había requerido mucha lectura de libros de medimagia y anatomía pero al final había aprendido a reducir su vientre sin perjudicar sus órganos ni los del bebé.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita cuando lo sintió empezarse a mover libremente por primera vez desde la mañana, podía sentir que compartían el mismo alivio.

-Lo siento, se que no te gusta tener tan poco espacio. –Le susurró a su abultado vientre con suavidad.- Pero ya te lo expliqué, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando lo sintió volverse a encajar contra una de sus costillas, casi en forma de protesta. Le dedicó una mirada significativa y divertida.

-Eres un pequeño testarudo, ya me quedó claro. –Suspiró.- Bueno, tienes a quien salir.

Al principio no le hablaba, de hecho prefería ignorar que estaba ahí, pero eso le había resultado imposible después de la primera patada, a partir de ese momento siempre que tenía un momento de total soledad le platicaba un poco.

Le hablaba de muchas cosas… Pero nunca le hablaba de James, hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo pero como al parecer lo conocía sin que ella se lo presentara, ¿Qué diferencia hacía?

-¿Te gusta su voz, cierto? –Le preguntó con una sonrisita amarga.- Pues lamento decepcionarte pero no es tan encantador como parece.

El bebé se movió en protesta y ella asintió.

-Tienes razón, si eso fuera cierto no estarías aquí.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició con cariño, deleitándose en los bonitos sentimientos que le provocaba el sentirlo mover dentro de ella. Al principio la había incomodado y angustiado pero con el pasar de los meses había empezado a disfrutar de sus pataditas y sus codazos, a veces le dolía pero era un dolor agradable.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí un rato? –Le susurró con dulzura.- Sí, podemos quedarnos, aun es temprano.

Se sentó en el piso del baño y recostó la cabeza de la pared, tenía unos minutos antes de que alguna de sus amigas subiera así que podría quedarse ahí hablando con ese pequeño.

Era extraño, durante toda su vida Lily se había visto teniendo niñas, cada vez que el pensamiento le pasaba por la mente o se lo imaginaba se veía con niñas. Esta vez, sin embargo, solo podía visualizarlo como a un él, era un presentimiento muy grande que le decía que sería un niño y le gustaba esa idea.

Le hubiera gustado poder compartir esos pensamientos con alguien, ¿pero con quien? A Mar no le podía contar, con su madre no había hablado desde navidad y Petunia nunca había sido una opción… Le hubiera gustado decirle a James, contarle de cómo tantas noches soñaba con un bebé de cabello negro y alborotado que se parecía a él, y se odiaba por querer eso, por querer hablar con él después de todo el daño que le había hecho, después de que le había dejado claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos… Después de que la había dejado sola.

Se mordió el labio tratando de frenar las lágrimas y se abrazó a si misma queriendo quitarse el frío que de repente la había invadido al volver a pensar en lo sola que estaba. No era un pensamiento recurrente, no se la pasaba todos los días y noches auto compadeciéndose, había veces que ni pensaba en eso. Pero había otras, como esa, en que su realidad la golpeaba y se daba cuenta de todo lo que le faltaba por enfrentar y que tendría que hacerlo sin nadie que la acompañara.

Entonces volvió a moverse, esta vez con más suavidad, como si quisiera consolarla y Lily no pudo contener una lágrima solitaria que corrió por su mejilla, le sonrió con cariño.

-Tú no estarás solo nunca, ¿de acuerdo? –Le prometió con un hilito de voz. -Conseguirás a alguien mejor que él. –Suspiró con pesadez.- A alguien mejor que yo. Te lo prometo.

Se movió en respuesta y Lily soltó una risita, inmediatamente sintiéndose mejor, más fuerte al saber que todo eso lo hacía por una buena causa… Lo hacía por él.

* * *

 _Me dolió decidir que hoy me iré de aquí_ _,_ _  
_ _A donde no haya luna fría,_ _  
_ _A donde yo no ofenda_ _con mi presencia,_ _  
_ _A donde pueda nacer la inocencia…_

 _ **A donde pueda nacer.**_

* * *

Treinta y uno de julio. Lily nunca iba a olvidar esa noche. Esa noche calurosa con ese hermoso cielo que podía ver a la perfección desde su habitación en San Mungo, no había luna pero las estrellas parecían iluminarlo todo. Casi parecía que afuera el mundo no se estaba cayendo a pedazos, era una ilusión que por esa noche quería permitirse sentir.

Seguía sorprendida, habían pasado horas desde que todo había pasado y ella seguía sorprendida. Todo había resultado tan… Fácil, más de lo que había esperado. No porque no le hubiera dolido, estaba segura de que nada le había dolido así antes, pero había sido soportable y tan rápido que no se lo podía creer, de un momento a otro el dolor había acabado y el más perfecto llanto había inundado la habitación haciéndola sentir tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo que había terminado por llorar ella también.

-Señorita Evans.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la voz y se tensó cuando vio a una de las jóvenes enfermeras que le habían asignado de pie junto a su cama con esa dulce sonrisa que cargaba siempre y un pequeño bulto de sábanas entre los brazos.

Lily tragó saliva nerviosa, ya sabía a lo que venía, de nuevo a preguntarle lo mismo.

-Ya lo alimenté y lo cambié. –Le informó con amabilidad.- Está dormido pero pensé que quizás querría…

-No. –Se apresuró a responder Lily.- Estoy bien, gracias.

La chica frunció el ceño y Lily sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro.

-¿Está segura? –Insistió la enfermera.- No lo ha tomado ni una vez.

Los ojos de Lily se abnegaron de lágrimas y volteó la cara para que no la viera llorar.

No, no lo había hecho. Se lo habían ofrecido justo después del parto, luego de que le hicieran los exámenes y muchas veces después, para darle su primera comida o cambiar el primer pañal, en todas esas ocasiones ella se había negado.

-Estoy segura. –Murmuró con la voz quebrada.- Déjelo en su cuna.

Escuchó a la chica suspirar y alejarse de ella para colocarlo en la pequeña cuna que le habían dado. Lily lo observó de reojo pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y la fijó en un punto distante de la habitación.

Sabía lo que pensaba esa enfermera, ella y todas las que la habían visitado. ¿Qué tipo de persona no querría cargar a su hijo recién nacido? Claro que ese no era su caso, Lily sí quería cargarlo, le picaban los brazos por la necesidad de tomarlo y de abrazarlo… Pero no podía hacerlo.

No podía porque sabía que de hacerlo lo querría, si lo cargaba iba a encariñarse incluso más y no podía permitirse eso. Tenían contadas sus horas juntos, en cualquier momento vendrían a llevárselo, ya ella había tomado su decisión y no podía permitirse dudas, era muy tarde para eso.

-Tiene el cabello negro. –Le dijo la enfermera.- Y tiene mucho, aun no se ve bien pero creo que serán rulos.

Lily esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Lo había notado cuando se lo habían enseñado luego del parto y había sentido una gran satisfacción ante eso, siempre se había imaginado que sería un niño con el cabello negro y había tenido razón.

-Creo que lo sacaste de papi, pequeñín. –Continuó la enfermera, ahora hablando con el bebé pero después volvió a dirigirse a Lily.- ¿Él vendrá? El padre, me refiero.

La pelirroja soltó una risa irónica a la vez que el pecho se le llenaba de dolor y de amargura.

-No. –Respondió de manera cortante.- Nadie vendrá.

No tuvo que mirar para saber que la chica se había puesto increíblemente incómoda, en su defensa Lily pensó que nadie la había mandado a ser tan entrometida.

-Tengo que ir a buscar los resultados de sus exámenes. –Murmuró apenada.- Volveré en un momento.

Lily asintió y escuchó como salía apresuradamente. Esbozó una mueca de fastidio, se imaginaba que primero pasaría a reunirse con sus compañeras y contarles sobre la pobre paciente que no cargaba a su hijo y a la que nadie visitaría. Genial, sería la lástima de todo el cuerpo de enfermeras de San Mungo.

La verdad era que no se sentía tan mal como había pensado, estaba sola sí, pero había estado sola esos nueve meses y se había hecho a la idea de que ese día también lo estaría. No tenía quien la acompañara y eso estaba bien, tampoco había que hacer un grane escándalo.

Bueno, no estaba del todo bien, le hubiera gustado tener a alguien a su lado. A su madre tal vez, con sus comentarios banales, no le importaba, su apoyo y su cariño la habrían ayudado.

Le habría encantado tener a Mar.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, nunca se perdonaría todas las mentiras que le había contado a su amiga en esos últimos meses. Para Marlene, Lily en ese momento estaba visitando familiares en Escocia y volvería dentro de unas semanas. Lo peor de todo era no saber exactamente donde o que estaba haciendo su mejor amiga, ya se había unido a la Orden y como la pelirroja no era parte de esta no podía saber mucho.

Quiso pensar en como habría sido tener a James a su lado pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento, no se permitiría pensar en él en ese momento. No estaba ahí porque no quería estar, así lo había querido y así era, punto.

De repente recordó que sabía tan poco de James como de Mar, ambos se habían unido a esa guerra a luchar contra esos asesinos enfermos. Sintió miedo por los dos, y por Sirius y por Remus, quiso estar ahí con ellos y se encontró pidiéndole al cielo que en donde fuera que estuvieran, se encontraran a salvo.

Pero después tendría tiempo para preocuparse por todos ellos, en ese momento algo más ocupo sus pensamientos.

De repente, un conocido llanto invadió la habitación. Lily volteó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de cómo se movía inquieto, desesperado por atención.

Tragó saliva y se tensó, esperando que alguna de la enfermera entrara a hacerse cargo como habían hecho toda la noche. Esperó y esperó pero nadie llegó y él no dejaba de llorar.

Mientras más lloraba más desesperada Lily empezaba a sentirse, no sabía que le pasaba pero no le gustaba escucharlo así, la lastimaba. Su llanto le pegaba en el corazón y la hacía querer llorar con él, detener el mundo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Se mordió el labio, mortificada, y decidió que no podía seguir ahí acostada sin hacer nada. Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama y dejó salir unos quejidos, aun estaba algo adolorida, estiró una mano hasta la cuna y la atrajo hacia ella.

-Shh, está bien, está bien. –Le susurró ansiosa.- Todo está bien, peque, no llores.

Colocó una mano temblorosa sobre su cuerpecito y lo movió con delicadeza tratando de tranquilizarlo pero todo parecía inútil.

Entonces algo se despertó dentro de ella, una fuerza instintiva que la hizo olvidar por completo la decisión que había tomado. Se inclinó un poco sobre la cuna y con un cuidado que no se conocía, tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

-Ya, no llores, por favor. Estoy aquí, tranquilo…

En el momento que atrajo al bebé hacia ella, este se acurrucó contra su pecho y de inmediato dejó de llorar, solo se quedó ahí, calladito y con los ojitos cerrados.

Lily había descubierto la magia siendo una niña, había visto crecer flores solo porque así lo quería y volar puertas de armarios porque estaba molesta. Durante siete años había asistido a una escuela con fantasmas, sirenas y cuadros parlantes, se había comprado una varita y había aprendido a elevar objetos, convertirlos y destruirlos, conocía un sinfín de hechizos y encantamientos que la diferenciaban del lugar donde había nacido.

Sin embargo se sintió capaz de jurar que aquello era lo más mágico que había llegado a presenciar en su vida.

Lo observó boquiabierta, con los ojos verdes empapados de lágrima. Juró que el pecho le iba a estallar por el más grande, profundo y maravilloso sentimiento que había conocido. Era tan intenso que le producía dolor físico pero le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que soltó una risita de felicidad entre sus lágrimas.

-Hey… Hola, yo te conozco. –Le susurró con cariño.- Tú eres el que me pateaba y se comía mi comida, ¿verdad?

Le pasó un dedo por la cara con suavidad y él se movió como tratando de no perder el cariñoso contacto.

-Y tú sabes quien soy, ¿cierto? Yo soy tu… -Se calló de repente, una punzada amarga clavándose en su estómago.- Soy Lily… Sí, soy Lily.

Tragó grueso ante sus propias palabras. Ella no era su mamá, ese sería el trabajo de otra persona, no suyo.

Intentando no pensar en eso por unos momentos, Lily se dedicó a detallarlo mejor. No había visto muchos bebés pero en ese momento juró que no había un niño tan perfecto y maravilloso como ese.

Efectivamente tenía el cabello negro azabache y estaba segura de que sería un desastre dentro de unos años. No tuvo sentido engañarse, de inmediato notó que se parecía a James. Tenía su misma nariz y la misma forma de su boca. Le hubiera gustado saber de que color tenía los ojos pero aun era muy pronto para que los abriera.

-Vas a ser muy guapo, peque. –Le dijo con una risita.- Si te pareces a él lo serás, aunque me duela admitirlo.

El bebé soltó un gemidito adorable como respuesta y Lily le sonrió con ternura a la vez que lo apretaba más contra ella.

 _De lo que te estás perdiendo, Potter._

Pensar en él hizo que Lily borrara la sonrisa de su rostro. Un miedo visceral empezó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, posó la mirada en la ventana, luego en el pequeño y tragó saliva.

Afuera había una guerra, un conflicto que se estaba llevando de por medio a todos por igual, había un enfermo que no lo pensaba dos veces para asesinar a quien le viniera en gana… Y su bebé estaba a punto de salir a ese mundo.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir con más abundancia y ahora por la frustración y el terror. Sentía una necesidad incontrolable de protegerlo, de mantenerlo a salvo de todo el mal que había afuera de ese hospital pero no podía. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Lily no tenía nada, por eso precisamente era que estaba tomando la decisión de entregarlo, no tenía dinero, ni fuentes para protegerlo, no tenía nada que ofrecerle… Solo tenía ese amor inmenso que en ese momento parecía no servir de nada.

Entonces una idea surgió en su mente gracias a ese pensamiento. ¿Sería posible que…? No, era ridículo, aquello no funcionaría, era solo un mito, un hechizo absurdo que había leído en un libro unos meses atrás. Estaba segura de que era budú o algo así, no podía considerarse magia real.

Pero en ese momento se sentía tan desamparada e impotente, tan desesperada por cuidarlo que no encontró otra solución. ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Tal vez no funcionaría pero intentarlo sería lo único que le daría un poco de paz mental.

No le dio muchas vueltas a la idea y se pasó el peso del bebé a un solo brazo para con el otro tomar su varita que descansaba debajo de su almohada. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar como era el hechizo que había leído.

Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, Lily suspiró y apuntó al pecho del niño con la varita.

-Mi amor será tu protección y tu defensa. Como un escudo de hierro que a la maldad ahuyenta. –Susurró, totalmente concentrada como había dicho el libro.- Te traerá suerte y felicidad, en mi ausencia nadie te dañara.

Intentó con sus palabras y cada fibra mágica en su cuerpo traspasarle todo ese amor que sentía y que en ese momento parecía ser lo único que podía entregarle.

-Y cuando la luz falte y el miedo te ate, este fuego será tu defensa. –Continuó ella.- Tu abrigo y la condena, de aquellos que apenarte quieran. Llama de mi corazón que te acompañara… Hasta que la oscuridad no exista más.

De repente sintió una energía atravesar su varita y creyó ver unas chispas doradas que salían de estas pero fueron tan efímeras que no pudo estar segura. Estaba agotada, quizás solo había sido su imaginación.

Hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco hacia ella misma, posiblemente solo acababa de hacer el ridículo pero no podía negar que eso era mejor que haberse quedado sin hacer nada.

-No estoy tan loca como parezco. –Le dijo con una sonrisita, dejando a un lado su varita para volver a sostenerlo con ambos brazos.- Normalmente soy más racional y cuerda.

Se le quedó mirando nuevamente y suspiró. Cuanto quería protegerlo, cuanto quería estar ahí para él y entregarle todo lo que merecía… Pero eso no era posible. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos y por más inútil que se sintiera, eso tenía que ser suficiente.

-Lamento mucho no poder hacer más por ti. Y lamento que no tengamos más tiempo. –Se disculpó con la voz quebrada, se encogió de hombros.- Pero te prometo que todo estará bien. No se a donde irás pero te aseguro que vas a ser muy, muy feliz. Vas a tener una mamá maravillosa y un papá genial que te amaran y te darán todo lo que yo no puedo darte, ¿está bien?

Le dolía en el alma decir todas esas cosas, no quería que fueran ciertas, quería ser ella la que estuviera ahí para él. Pero no podía ser egoísta, no podía poner sus deseos por encima de las necesidades de esa personita que se había encargado de traer al mundo.

-¿Lily Evans?

Subió la mirada y sintió como su respiración se le atoraba en la garganta cuando vio a una mujer con túnicas del ministerio parada en la puerta.

-S-sí, soy yo.

-Señorita Evans, buenas noches. –La saludó con formalidad, entrando a la habitación.- Soy de servicios sociales del Ministerio de Magia, vengo a llevarme al bebé que desea poner en adopción.

El corazón de Lily cayó a su estómago y de manera instintiva acercó más al niño hacia ella.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? –No pudo evitar preguntar. Tragó saliva.- ¿No cree que pudiera darme unas horas más? Solo para…

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. –Le respondió la mujer.- Mientras más rápido entregue al bebé más fácil será el proceso de desapego.

La frase proceso de desapego sonó horrible para sus oídos. Posó la mirada en su bebé y la invadió una tristeza inmensa, sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo pero no había esperado que fuera tan poco.

-¿Cambió de opinión? Si es así todavía…

-No. –Respondió Lily de inmediato.- No he cambiado de opinión.

Aquello era cierto. No importaba lo triste que se sintiera, haberlo tomado en sus brazos le había dado a Lily la fortaleza necesaria para hacer lo correcto.

No podía quitarle esa oportunidad para ser feliz, lo quería demasiado.

-Solo quiero despedirme… -Susurró con una sonrisa triste.- Bien, peque, hora de decir adiós. Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No te metas en problemas.

Suspiró y lo apretó por una última vez antes de hacerle una seña a la mujer para que lo tomara. Esta asintió y caminó hacia ella, Lily le entregó al bebé y de repente sintió un vacío en el pecho que no estaba segura de cómo llenar a partir de ahora.

Se mordió la parte de adentro de la mejilla con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar más.

 _Estás haciendo lo correcto._

-Le conseguirán una familia rápido, ¿cierto? –Le preguntó ansiosa a la señora del ministerio.- Les envíe una carta hace meses y me aseguraron que no sería problema…

-No lo será. –Le respondió la mujer.- Hay una larga lista de espera de padres adoptivos, le encontraremos un hogar en unos pocos días.

Lily soltó aire, aliviada, y asintió, aferrándose a esa promesa con todo lo que tenía, necesitaba creer que así sería.

-Hasta entonces necesitaremos un apellido. –Le dijo aquella señora.- ¿Lo llamamos bebé Evans?

-Emm…

La pelirroja posó la mirada en su bebé y frunció el ceño. No tenía cara de Evans, no se parecía a ella ni a nadie de su familia. Suspiró resignada y sonrió un poco, ¿Qué más daba? Solo sería por unos días.

-Potter, es el apellido de su… Use ese mientras tanto, por favor.

-De acuerdo, hora de irnos entonces. –Le dedicó una amable y alentadora sonrisa.- Todo estará bien, señorita. Está tomando la mejor decisión.

Lily no entendía como la mejor decisión podía dolerle tanto pero ya era muy tarde para cuestionarse cosas.

La mujer del Ministerio se despidió de ella y se dio media vuelta para irse, Lily no perdió de vista a su bebé hasta que salieron de la habitación.

-Adiós, peque. –Susurró.

Y así como así, se quedó sola.

Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y se limpió las lágrimas, decidida a no seguir sufriendo, a enterrar todos esos sentimientos de desolación que querían ahogarla. No había por que sentirse así, el bebé estaría bien, iba a encontrar una familia y eso a ella la hacía feliz, la hacía feliz saber que él sería feliz. Eso era lo que importaba.

No se iba a dejar vencer por la tristeza, tenía que ser fuerte y tenía que salir adelante. Y sabía como iba a hacerlo.

Había tomado una decisión, iba a escribirle a Dumbledore, aceptaría la propuesta que le había hecho tantos meses atrás.

No, tal vez no podía ser la mamá que ese bebé se merecía y tal vez no podía estar con él pero había algo que sí podía hacer. Podía luchar, podía unirse a esa guerra y tratar de ganarla, tratar de acabar con esa oscuridad que había estado empañando el mundo.

Podía tratar de hacer el mundo un lugar mejor para ese pequeño que nunca volvería a ver pero que le acababa de dar una razón para seguir con su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, mis amores, aquí está su regalo por haber llegado a los 300 reviews(L) Lo pensé bien y se supone que los regalos no deberían ser tan deprimentes como este OS pero creo que ahora entenderán muchas cosas, más que todo sobre Lily, ya quedo más claro todo lo que atravesó antes de entregar a Harry.**

 **No se imaginan lo difícil que fue escribir a James siendo así de cruel, nono, fue horrible. Mi niño u.u Me da ansiedad que todavía no sepan porque se comporta así pero aun tendremos que esperar, como ya les dije: En navidad todo se aclarará.**

 **Sobre el hechizo de amor que hizo Lily. Sí, no es mi mejor trabajo, creo que es demasiado cursi y empalagoso pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con ayuda de Internet y mi poca habilidad para la poesía o lo que sea.**

 **Algo que quería aclarar, se que este OS trata un tema muy delicado que es la interrupción del embarazo. Con esto espero no haber ofendido a nadie.**

 **Con eso dicho, quiero volver a darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que le han mostrado a Life Unexpected, ya casi llegamos a los 350 reviews y no saben lo feliz que me hace eso! He tenido suerte de encontrarme con todos ustedes que han resultado ser los mejores lectores del mundo enteroooooo! Los quiero demasiado y espero seguirlos leyendo hasta el final de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este OS, si lloraron tanto como yo lo siento :'( También se que tal vez no fuera tan interesante como el de la primera vez de James y Lily (Obviously) pero creo que era necesario para darle más contexto a la historia y también entender mejor a Lily.**

 **Antes de irme quiero advertirles que puede que tarde un poco con el próximo capítulo de LU porque aun ni lo he empezado pero como sigo de vacaciones, la espera no debe ser tan larga.**

 **Me despido por ahora, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas o si les quedó alguna duda, denle amor a la cajita de aquí abajo. Nos estamos leyendo prontito, les mandó un millón de besos.**

 **¡LOS ADORO DE AQUÍ A LA LUNA!**


End file.
